1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors, more particularly to an electrical card connector with an improved metallic cover for preventing an aslant-inserted electrical card.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent CN 202585910, issued on Dec. 5, 2012, discloses an electrical card connector, which comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a metallic cover covering the insulative housing. The metallic cover has a top wall upon a cavity defined by the insulative housing and the metallic cover for receiving an electrical card. The top wall is formed with a plurality of openings corresponding to contacting portions of the contacts and two elastic fingers besides the opening to press the inserted card. However, when the electrical card inserts, it is easy to incline and then brush the contacting portions of the contacts, and the contact may be destroyed after being used for a long time.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.